This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. BL14-3 is a focused low-energy bending magnet side station that will be dedicated to x-ray absorption spectroscopy in the energy range 2-5 keV. It will be used for both microXAS imaging and for standard XAS measurements. The construction is well underway with the monochromator in commissioning and with experimental equipment in process. The beam line is jointly funded by DOE-BER and DOE-BES.